Amanecer con él
by kusamayayoi
Summary: Ninguna sensación es comparable al gozo de amanecer con él.


AMANECER CON ÉL

Sentado en la sala Hiroki lo ve caminar por la casa, esta casa que reconoce como suya porque él está ahí. Una casa que él ha escogido para que ambos comenzaran de nuevo, una casa que es la materialización de el sueño que él siempre tuvo, ser un hombre completo para protegerlo, para hacerse cargo.

Lo ve caminando de un lado a otro enfundado en su pijama favorita, el pantalón de franela y la playera de la Universidad de Harvard. A pesar de ser holgadas hacen presa de la imaginación del castaño. Él se ruboriza sin remedio y trata de disimular su turbamiento bebiendo, apurado, la taza de té que sostiene entre sus manos.

Sacude la cabeza de un lado a otro con leves movimientos, el "Demonio Kamijou" no se puede sentir así por nadie, tan indefenso, tan vulnerable, tan enternecido.

Nowaki se pasea iluminando cada rincón con su presencia, cada uno de sus movimientos cotidianos son simplemente recuerdos que perennes se instalan en la memoria de Hiroki, aún el ínfimo detalle queda grabado en su corazón, es imposible para él apartar sus ojos marrones del hombre que es la materialización del amor tanto físico como espiritual. Porque eso es precisamente lo que es Nowaki para él: el amor con un cuerpo tangible, con un par de ojos que lo pueden mirar con devoción, con el cabello sedoso, sonrisa infantil en el rostro perfecto de un hombre, con esas manos… con esas manos cálidas al contacto que le hacen perder la razón.

El sonido de los pies descalzos del moreno que puede reconocer como suyos aún sin verle, su cabello húmedo, después de tomar un baño reparador.

Hiroki no puede evitar cerrar los ojos al escuchar el agua correr en el cuarto de baño, imaginando las insolentes gotas de agua recorriendo desvergonzadas el amplio y musculoso pecho, la espalda suave y el rostro que imagina empapado de Nowaki.

Su aroma llena la habitación cuando aparece, leve, característico de cítricos y maderas. Su infantil y angelical presencia que contrasta con su altura y su fuerza.

La música y los libros que ha traído de América son tan distintos, pero lo complementan tan bien, pone los discos con volumen casi imperceptible para no interrumpirle cuando está calificando o preparando la clase que dará al día siguiente. Hiroki lo escucha susurrar la letra en inglés de esa canción tan pegajosa, que le recuerda que Nowaki es aún un chico.

Ama cada una de sus actitudes cotidianas, su vagar con un plato de cereal de chocolate en la mano que devora como niño antes de dormir, nueva costumbre que ha traído de su viaje. Su manía de revisar las cerraduras, aunque su nuevo vecindario es de lo más seguro; el que recoja cada cosa que ve fuera de lugar, lanzándole una mirada de desaprobación leve ante el discreto desorden de su Hiro-san.

Nowaki ordenado, él tan desordenado en ciertas cosas; el moreno tan correcto y educado, el castaño... un verdadero manojo de nervios que revienta estruendosamente como una cuerda de violín; Nowaki tan alto y él tan… menudo entre sus brazos.

Nowaki tan humilde, el otro tan orgulloso; él tan indiscreto por el amor que siente por el castaño, Hiroki tan discreto que se ruboriza con tan solo reconocer que está enamorado.

Tan distintos y tan iguales.

Ha sacado la TV de la habitación, Hiroki casi muere de un infarto ante el hecho, él simplemente sonríe y le dice que ese armatoste le impide prestar atención a lo verdaderamente importante antes de dormir.

Al entrar a la habitación Hiroki recorre con la mirada si no olvidado algo y se acerca a la mesita de noche llena de libros que ha leído y que espera Nowaki lea también para enfrascarse después en interminables charlas con el moreno que escucha con atención la vehemente cátedra que Hiroki le da, moviendo las manos apasionado por el tema. Nowaki suspira al estudiar el rostro amado del hombre a su lado prestando atención a cada gesto y olvidando en un momento de qué demonios le está hablando.

Nowaki se levanta y él lo escucha en el baño lavándose los dientes, al entrar después que él sonríe al descubrir su único defecto, un tubo de pasta dental presionada por el centro.

Se reúne con él en la cama, el joven de ojos grises se hace acopio de auto control para no recibirlo con un estrecho abrazo y un leve beso antes de dormir, él lo sabe y agradece en su interior que no lo avergüence de esa manera, aunque muy adentro muere por que lo hiciera siempre.

En ocasiones la pasión despierta entre ellos y así con sus pechos tan juntos, con el castaño embriagado por el aroma y la proximidad de este tonto que lo hace perder la razón con sólo tomar su rostro entre sus grandes y cálidas manos.

Cierra los ojos rebasado por los sentimientos que lo llenan por completo, siente acelerarse sus latidos cuando percibe la calidez del aliento amado tan cerca de su boca. Él sabe que va a poseerlo con el simple y leve rose de sus labios encerrándolo sin remedio entre sus deseos, acariciando su espalda, entrometiéndose bajo su ropa irrumpiendo sin piedad atacando todo su cuerpo

La piel le arde al contacto y sus corazones sincronizados, unidos con lazos invisibles que su calor estrechan, fundiéndolos en entrañable abrazo, así tan cerca como un hombre puede estar el ser amado.

Es el gozo un sentimiento o un estado sublime de dos seres que se aman, rebosantes de alegría por estar juntos, despidiendo de sus cuerpos luces de color que tiñen los cielos, que hacen girar el mundo en su perfección.

La pasión es murmullo de amor en sus gargantas, son labios, piel y manos. Es Nowaki recorriendo el cuerpo blanco y suave del castaño, besando, acariciando, succionando y preparando el cuerpo amado para invadirlo con su hombría, para iniciar la danza en sincronía que invita a no terminar jamás.

Es su aroma que enerva los sentidos, humedades tibias y sedosas. Ver su rostro transfigurado, sentir su peso sobre él, con la espalda y el pecho tan juntos, es sentir las grandes manos en sus hombros y en su cabeza para ayudarse a profundizar la invasión de sus entrañas. Arrancándole en un grito el corazón completo, escuchar su nombre susurrado al oído como plegaria saliendo de sus labios. Ver su rostro transfigurado de pasión, el rostro que deja de ser de niño, para convertirse en el hombre posesivo, demandante y poderoso, que lo lleva en sus alas hasta derramarse tibio, sedoso en sus adentros. Es en ese momento el verdadero Nowaki, cuyo rostro sudoroso denota su amor por él. Puede verlo tal y como es, es verse así mismo, nunca tan auténtico como en esos momentos cuando él lo hace presa de su pasión.

Porque Nowaki es sus movimientos, es su aliento, es su voz, es su tacto, es su suspiro, es su grito de amor. Es cansancio, es la luz que ante ellos se abre, es su tensión y su reposo.

Hiroki se acurruca junto a él, y lo ve dormir, abandonado sobre el lecho, con el rostro sereno y su respirar acompasado que le ayuda a conciliar el sueño.

Acaricia su cabello, cada hebra de oscuros sueños hechos realidad entre sus dedos le atan para siempre a él. Sintiéndose seguro entre sus brazos, cierra por fin los ojos para poder entregarse a sus sueños, cansado, sudoroso, satisfecho, adolorido pero… feliz.

Y sueña con tierras lejanas y fantásticas, sueña... con él.

Pero ningún sueño o recuerdo es tan grande y tan maravilloso, como el ver al alba abrirse paso ante la noche. El tímido sol ganando espacio a las sombras en la habitación. El abrir los ojos y encontrarlo... ahí con él. Despeinado, con la barba crecida, su pierna entrelazada con la suya, el peso de su mano en su cintura, y el vientecillo de su aliento en su nuca... fundidos en un abrazo de luz resplandeciente.

Nada llena de más gozo a Hiroki que el amanecer con él.

DE MI ESCRITORIO

Gracias por leer esta mi primera incursión en este maravilloso mundo del Yaoi. Espero contar con su indulgencia. Un comentario siempre es bien recibido.


End file.
